talesoffandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Tales of VS. Original Soundtrack
Tales of VS. Original Soundtrack (テイルズ オブ バーサス オリジナル サウンドトラック) est sorti le 11 novembre 2009. Cet album est composé par Motoi Sakuraba, Hibiki Aoyama, Go Shiina et Kazuhiro Nakamura, avec un second disque arrangé par les membres de Bandai Namco Games. Pistes Disque 1 #'Be your wings -OP Ver.-' (Be your wings (プレイステーション・ポータブル用ソフト 「テイルズ オブ バーサス」 オープニング・バージョン)) #:Composition: Daisuke Suzuki #:Arrangement: GIRL NEXT DOOR & Toru Watanabe #:Paroles: Chisa & Kenn Kato #:Interprétation: GIRL NEXT DOOR #: #'Tales of VS.' (TALES OF VS.) #:Composition et arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #: #'Main Theme' (汎用テーマ) #:Composition et arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #: #'Character Selection' (キャラクターセレクト) #:Composition et arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #: #'VS.' #:Composition et arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #: #'Silver Heroes' (白銀の勇者たち) #:Composition et arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #: #'Flames of Betrayal' (反逆の焔) #:Composition et arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #: #'Mystical Weapons called Soma -TOVS. Edit.-' (神秘の武具ソーマ -TALES OF VS. EDITION-'') from ''Tales of Hearts #:Composition et arrangement: Namco Tales Studio #: #'The More that I Try -TOVS. Edit.-' (The more that I try -TALES OF VS. EDITION-'') from ''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World #:Composition et arrangement: Namco Tales Studio #: #'Who is Good or Evil? -TOVS. Edit.-' (WHO IS GOOD OR EVIL? -TALES OF VS. EDITION-'') from ''Tales of Phantasia #:Composition et arrangement: Namco Tales Studio #: #'Coup de Grâce -TOVS. Edit.-' (COUP DE GRBCE -TALES OF VS. EDITION-'') from ''Tales of Destiny 2 #:Composition et arrangement: Namco Tales Studio #: #'Victory' (勝利) #:Composition et arrangement: Hibiki Aoyama #: #'The Battle Begins' (戦いのはじまり) #:Composition et arrangement: Hibiki Aoyama #: #'Duel!' (勝負っ!) #:Composition et arrangement: Hibiki Aoyama #: #'Praise the Hero' (勇者を称えよ) #:Composition et arrangement: Hibiki Aoyama #: #'Defeat...' (敗北…) #:Composition et arrangement: Hibiki Aoyama #: #'Palace of the Winners' (勝者の殿堂) #:Composition et arrangement: Hibiki Aoyama #: Disque 2 #'Take Up the Cross -Arrange-' (TAKE UP THE CROSS -ARRANGE-'') from ''Tales of Phantasia #:Thème original: Namco Tales Studio #:Arrangement: Ryuichi Takada #: #'Bare its Fangs -Arrange-' (Bare its fangs -ARRANGE-'') from ''Tales of Destiny #:Thème original: Namco Tales Studio #:Arrangement: Hiroshi Okubo #: #'Inferia Battle -Arrange-' (INFERIA BATTLE -ARRANGE-'') from ''Tales of Eternia #:Thème original: Namco Tales Studio #:Arrangement: LindaAI-CUE #: #'Theme of Battle -Arrange-' (THEME OF BATTLE -ARRANGE-'') from ''Tales of Destiny 2 #:Thème original: Namco Tales Studio #:Arrangement: Go Shiina #: #'Full Force -Arrange-' (Full force -ARRANGE-'') from ''Tales of Symphonia #:Thème original: Namco Tales Studio #:Arrangement: Akitaka Tohyama #: #'Battle Organization -Arrange-' (Battle organization -ARRANGE-'') from ''Tales of Rebirth #:Thème original: Namco Tales Studio #:Arrangement: Hiroshi Okubo #: #'Seeking Victory -Arrange-' (勝利を求めて -ARRANGE-'') from ''Tales of Legendia #:Thème original: Go Shiina #:Arrangement: Go Shiina #: #'Encounter -Arrange-' (遭遇 -ARRANGE-'') from ''Tales of the Tempeset #:Thème original: Namco Tales Studio #:Arrangement: Yukiko Yamamoto #: #'An Arrow is Shot -Arrange-' (The arrow was shot -ARRANGE-'') from ''Tales of the Abyss #:Thème original: Namco Tales Studio #:Arrangement: Hiroyuki Fujita #: #'Break Through Sword in Hand -Arrange-' (剣を以って切り拓け -ARRANGE-'') from ''Tales of Innocence #:Thème original: Kazuhiro Nakamura #:Arrangement: Ryuichi Takada #: #'Furnace of War -Arrange-' (戦いの火蓋 -ARRANGE-'') from ''Tales of Vesperia #:Thème original: Namco Tales Studio #:Arrangement: Minamo Takahashi #: #'Mystical Weapons called Soma -Arrange-' (神秘の武具ソーマ -ARRANGE-'') from ''Tales of Hearts #:Thème original: Namco Tales Studio #:Arrangement: Akitaka Tohyama #: #'The More that I Try -Arrange-' (The more that I try -ARRANGE-'') from ''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World #:Thème original: Namco Tales Studio #:Arrangement: Ryo Watanabe #: Galerie Catégorie:Albums Tales of VS.